Haikyuu Prologue: King of the Court Origins
by Slinksy
Summary: 'King of the Court', a nickname my teammates used to describe me as a talented setter with exceptional game sense and leadership. Who am I kidding? It was always just an insult. The transformation of an innocent, ambitious Kageyama to the King of the Court through his years at Kitagawa Daiichi.
1. Kitagawa Daiichi's Volleyball Club

**_Author's Notes:_** _Haikyuu's done a great job with Kageyama's past but I still think there is a void we're missing, there's more to read._

 _ **REQUEST -** An artist that does cover images. Please inbox me for details!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, I'm just a fan of the anime/manga._**

* * *

"With the nickname, 'King of the Court', I thought you'd be more of a badass, but you're just a goody two shoes."

I didn't really understand what Miya Atsumu meant back then during the All-Japan training camp. Did he only hear about me because of THAT nickname?

I don't like to think about it, but I almost quit volleyball because of what happened. "King of the court…" I mumbled to myself. "I don't like being called that…anymore."

* * *

 _ **~3 Years ago~**_

"My name is Kageyama Tobio, from Akiyama Elementary School! I started playing volleyball 2 years ago. I would like to play setter!"

I stood proudly as I introduced myself to the senpai at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. The captain glared at me intently and I tried my best to avoid eye contact. I began taking in the scenery of the gymnasium. It was much bigger than my elementary school's, I guess powerhouse schools really are different from the normal ones. This is…the gym I'm going to be playing in for the next 3 years.

"Ho…quite the energetic first year we got here. Setter huh? You want to be a setter? The starting setter?" The captain gave me a delinquent stare, his head tilted and only a foot away from my face. "You're 2, no 5, no no 10 years too early to surpass me!"

And you are close, waaaay too close to me.

"Oi, Oikawa." The vice-captain, Iwaizumi Hajime, put on an expression that made it look like he was going to beat up this Oikawa guy. "Get away from him." He then looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry about this idiot of a captain he's easily excitable. If you couldn't tell, our captain Oikawa, also plays setter just like you. He's the best setter in the prefecture, try to learn your best from him."

"I'm not gonna teach him shit!"

I raised my hand to interrupt, "Umm, if you aren't willing to teach me. Then I'll learn from watching you. Having the best setter in the prefecture is enough of an honour for me."

"Eh? Better setter~?" Oikawa nervously covered his face, his cheeks turned red. "Flattering me won't get you anywhere. If you think you can learn just by watching me then try your best. But don't expect me to do anything for you."

I pointed at the team's captain. "Captain-senpai, I hope to learn some amazing things from watching you," everyone on the team had their eyes on me, I realized I may have come off as disrespectful so I bowed my head, "Please."

Oikawa cockily smirked back at me, "Tch, you're not a cute little kouhai at all. And what's with that nickname?! Call me your Captain!"

Iwaizumi clapped his hands and proceeded to drag Oikawa away from me, "Alright, introductions are all done. For today, the first years can practice whatever they want."

As I leaned over to pick up a volleyball, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I saw an energetic spiky haired guy and another dull-looking person with parted hair down the middle.

"Hooo man, the captain's got it out for ya. Kageyama was it? Nice to meetcha," He extended a hand to me, "I'm Yutaro, Kindaichi Yutaro. This guy over here is Kunimi Akira."

"Yo."

"You're in class 1-A right? We are too, so let's get along and help each other out."

I brought out my hand to shake Kindaichi's, "Sure thing." I picked up a volleyball and threw it to Kindaichi and he threw it back at me.

"Haha, what are you doing Kageyama? Aren't you going to set for us?"

I grinned widely and lightly scratched the back of my head, "Oh, uh, right! Please do. I mean, please spike my sets."

Kunimi cupped his hands to Kindaichi's ears, "Let's just hope he's not this nervous in a real match. He might be setting to us for the next 3 years after all."

* * *

"Phew, I'm pooped." Kindaichi plopped himself onto the floor with his palms flat on the surface.

Seriously? It's only been an hour. I guess he wasn't practicing volleyball during the break.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day. Want to head out now?" Kunimi pointed his finger towards the door as if he were charging.

"That sounds like a good idea, you down to hang out Kageyama?" Kindaichi wobbled his way up to his feet. Yup, he definitely wasn't practicing.

I scanned the gym for a bit and spotted the third years, specifically Oikawa still practicing hard.

I waved my hand to decline the offer, "I'm fine. I'm going to see what captain and the other senpai are up to."

"What? Man, I thought he told you that he wasn't gonna teach you anything."

"Oh, my bad I should have worded it better. I'll just sit here and observe Oikawa."

"That doesn't make it any better. That actually just sounds creepy." Kunimi told me with the same expression that never seemed to change.

"Well…have fun? I guess. Later Kageyama, it was nice meeting ya." Kindaichi and Kunimi waved at me and proceeded to leave the Kitagawa Daiichi gym.

I made my way towards the wall, sat down, hugging my knees. I was kinda tired from an hour of practice myself.

Oikawa took notice of me and then snapped his head in the direction of his fellow third years, "He's just looking AT me. What the hell, that's creepy!"

"Captain Oikawa might finally have a little kouhai successor!" A third year punched Oikawa as he teased him.

"Unless this dumbass scares off this kid. Just like he scared off the first year setters from last year." Iwaizumi threw a volleyball at Oikawa's back and then literally kicked his ass.

Scary, that vice-captain scares me. Aw crap, he's walking towards me. Is he gonna kick me too?

I stood up and instinctively bowed out of fear, "V-v-vice-captain! What is it? I'm observing like captain told me to."

"He's not doing anything worth observing right now. Besides, since we're doing 3 on 3 practice we need another a setter and that idiot is too stubborn to ask you. You in?"

My eyes lit up as he asked and I accepted his offer by nodding my head. I thought I was tired from before but with a simple suggestion I regained all my energy. I could practice and get stronger but the best thing of all is that I get to be on the court.

* * *

"I'm back!" I yelled down the hallway of my house then proceeded to take off my shoes and put it on the shoe rack. No response. That's to be expected, no one's home but it's become a habit.

As I entered the living room, I volleyed my bag over my couch and then epically slid over my couch and onto the soft cushions.

"Oof!"

Oof? I hopped off the couch and found my brother coughing as he sat up.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work."

This is my older brother, Tsubasa has a face similar to mine. But his hair is a lot curlier and messier. He may be six years older than me but almost as tall as him. We may look similar but people don't make the connection that we're brothers because Tsubasa has my mother's last name, while I have my father's but we're still one happy family.

"Yo Tobio! Don't wanna see me? I got off work early! So how was your first week of junior high? I bet there's already a girl you've got your eye on! Look you're grinning!

"No, nothing like that. Just that I've officially joined Kitagawa Daiichi's volleyball club! So that one day, I'll be good enough to set to you!"

I noticed my brother's wide grin fade, he bit his lower lip a bit of blood came out but he sucked it back up and then lightly smiled again with his eyes closed.

"Forget setting. How about you try and receive my spike?!" Tsubasa grabbed a volleyball lying on the living room floor and whipped the ball at me.

I received the ball but the force sent me tumbling back and caused me to trip on my own feet. That could have hurt, we could have broken something!

"That's not even a spike."

"And in this state, I can barely play volleyball." Tsubasa pointed to a past injury in his left leg and then sat down with his legs crossed. "So how was your first day of volleyball club?"

"The captain's cool, he's supposed to be a great setter, but he says he doesn't want to personally teach me. He's probably so busy leading the team. But he thinks I'm good enough to learn from him just by observing."

"No, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like you."

"And the vice-captain is a wing spiker, that for some reason likes to hurt the captain."

"And he doesn't like him."

"Then there's a guy my age, Kindaichi, who wants to be a wing spiker, but is a better middle blocker. He's has a turnip head but he seems easy to talk to."

"Why does having a turnip head sounds like a terrible quality trait?"

"Then there's Kunimi, he's a quiet guy, didn't even tell me his position. He keeps whispering to Kindaichi while looking at me. Maybe they're planning a way to make me a better setter."

"Tobio...I don't think he likes you either."

"They'll like me when I'm strong! People like to win and strong people win." I nodded my head, proud and confident of the years of volleyball to come.

"Haaaaaaaa." Tsubasa let out a sigh and muttered quietly enough so I couldn't hear. "It's not gonna be that easy. You're always so clueless when it comes to people."

"Hmm?" I tilted my head, wondering what was on my brother's mind.

Tsubasa snatched the volleyball off my hands and placed it on his lap. "I said, it sounds like fun, it's a good thing you're already making friends."

I stole the ball back, laid down on my back and started tossing the ball in the air repeatedly, "Yeah. I hope my friends are as good as volleyball as I am."

"You'll only be friends with the good teammates?" Tsubasa caught the ball in mid-toss and my hands motioned to beg for the ball back. "That's not how you select friends, you little idiot."

"Then as long as they enjoy volleyball as much as I do." Give me the ball back you jerk.

"Is volleyball the only thing in that head of yours?"

"Your fault for getting me into volleyball in the first place." After realizing Tsubasa wouldn't hand me the ball back I sat up on the floor beside the couch my brother was sitting on.

"Hah? My fault?! I invited you to watch my game once, ONCE. Next thing I know; you're begging me to teach you every thing about volleyball. It's not my fault I became your hero!" My brother covered his red cheeks.

I began heading upstairs to my room, I yelled from the top of the stairs, "It's definitely your fault!" I closed the door and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sure, I became interested in volleyball after watching you play. But after that injury of yours, after learning you couldn't play the sport you loved anymore, I felt like I had to take up volleyball, become strong enough that I could play for the both of us. So for now, take a backseat and watch as I become an amazing volleyball player right before your very eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter** **2 - Inter High**


	2. Kitagawa Daiichi's Inter High

_Author's Note: Last chapter was in Kageyama's perspective. From now on, it will be in 3rd person perspective._

 _Trying to keep this close to canon but characters such as Watari, Shirabu and Yahaba have not been confirmed to be on these junior high teams and other characters that may appear in later chapters._

 ** _Correction:_** _Last chapter I wrote that Kageyama started volleyball 2 years before his first year at Kitagawa Daiichi (Age 12). He actually started volleyball in 2nd year of elementary (Age 7)_

* * *

Months had passed since Kageyama's first day at Kitagawa Daiichi's Volleyball Club. He, alongside his friends Kindaichi, Kunimi and other first years, had become full fledged members. They didn't seem to share the same eagerness and passion for the sport but Kageyama still enjoyed practicing with them. However, they were only part of the volleyball club, not the team. Only those the coach deemed eligible were considered to be part of the team. The first years were still reserves; backups in the event that a player couldn't play. However, on this summer day, when Kageyama entered the gym, the atmosphere was different. The team's intensity in practice was turned up a notch.

"Hey Kindaichi, what's going on? The team looks restless today." Kageyama asked Kindaichi as they both sat with their backs against the gym wall.

"You don't know? It's summer!"

"I can see that." Kageyama's fingers dripped lightly with sweat as he wiped his own forehead. "Are they going on some vacation?"

"No man! They're getting ready for the inter-high that takes place in August. I'm surprised. You always have volleyball in that head of yours. How could you not know that?" Kindaichi nudged his shoulder.

" _Well that was unnecessary."_ "Sooooooooorry. I don't pay attention to that stuff. I just play."

"Better start paying attention then, the roster hasn't been finalized. This is our chance to become members of the team." Kindaichi was shaking Kunimi beside him, motivated by the thought. He began grinning to himself, thinking he'd make the team.

The other first years eyes lit up as they overheard Kindaichi. Kageyama was amazed at how motivated everyone was.

"Keep dreaming first years." Shigeru Yahaba, a second year setter stared at the first year trio along with his other second years.

"You're just dreaming too." Shinji Watari, another second year setter and current backup to Oikawa, was laughing as he patted Yahaba's back. "You've never made the team yet."

Yahaba looked embarrassed, his face flushed red, "I have a better chance than Kageyama over there! I've got a year ahead of him and-"

Kageyama ignored the two second year setters, which interrupted the second year's quarrel and got off his butt, staring across the gym and at the team's practice session. Oikawa was serving, he bounced the ball repeatedly and spun the ball in his hands.

Oikawa glared down at all 3 setters, Yahaba, Watari and Kageyama, _"As long as I'm on the team, you will never be the starting setter."_

Oikawa threw the ball into the air and performed a vicious jump serve. None of the players on the receiving end of the court wanted to touch the ball because just receiving the ball looked like it would hurt. And so, Oikawa's jump serve resulted in a service ace.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire gym had spectated Oikawa's feat and were amazed.

"That's our captain for ya."

"Is there anything he can't do?!"

"Looks like you've gained some more respect from the entire team Oikawa!"

Oikawa's scratched his head, blushing from all the praise, "Com'on now everyone, I got lucky with that!"

"Heh, show off." Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa. "We better see that come Inter High!"

"KYAAA OIKAWA~~~" A small crowd of girls from Kitagawa Daiichi cheered him on from stands inside the gym and Oikawa simply waved at them with a prince-like smile.

"Can we get a new captain?"

"I hope we get a new setter this year."

"Right? Our current one is a pain in the ass, a real 'King of the Court'."

"Kill yourself, Oikawa."

His fellow club members had suddenly turned their back on Oikawa after their praises because of the girls that were drawn to him.

"That's mean! You guys are mean! ESPECIALLY THAT LAST ONE! Who told me to off myself!?" Oikawa began pouting to himself.

"I guess we'll have to settle for being backup setters." Watari and Yahaba sighed together with their heads down.

" _Haha…amazing! Oikawa is really amazing."_ Kageyama reached for a volleyball out of the cart carrying the blue and yellow Mikasa brand volleyballs.

Kageyama bounced the ball, spun it in his hands, threw the ball up in the air and jumped, trying to slap the ball in mid-air. But he caught air and the ball ended up landing on his face.

" _Ow"_

"Pft!" Oikawa tried his best to contain his laughter. _"Had me going there for a moment Kageyama."_

Kageyama walked up to Oikawa and offered him the same ball that had hit his face, "Oikawa, for the jump serve, please teach me-"

"No way! I already said I wouldn't teach you anything!" Oikawa shooed Kageyama away, wafting his backhand. "You can't even properly set yet!"

"Oh…okay." Kageyama ran back to his first year friends. "…...I think Oikawa likes me."

"No…That doesn't sound right." Kunimi told him.

"He said I can't set properly…yet. That means before teaching me the jump serve, he wants me to get improve my setting first."

"I don't think he plans to teach you anything Kageyama." Kindaichi explained to Kageyama, who was, as usual, oblivious at reading and understanding people.

"I think he's flat out telling you that you won't even cut it as the backup setter." Kunimi tried to convey Oikawa's thoughts to Kageyama.

"But I've been practicing! Almost everyday! And if it means getting a spot on the team, I'll practice harder than anyone else." Kageyama pointed at Yahaba and Watari, "I won't lose!"

* * *

"…...So you didn't make the team huh?" Tsubasa patted the head of a crying, pouty Kageyama. "And you were training so hard this past month!"

"In the practice matches, Kindaichi, Kunimi and the other first years on my team said my passes were too quick. I just set it in a location where if they could hit it, then there's no way the defense would have stopped the spikes! So for them, I slowed down my passes so they could easily spike it but they kept getting blocked."

"Well that happens. You're young! They'll get better at volleyball and the second years have that teamwork built up since last year." Tsubasa kept trying his best to cheer up his crying brother. "There, there…no need to rush yourself. You have plenty of years left to play volleyball."

"I wanted to be on the team. I wanted Oikawa-senpai to notice me. He thinks I'm just an inexperienced kid."

"Enough of that thinking Tobio. Look on the bright side of things! You get to see the senpai you look up to in action."

"Oh…?" Kageyama smirked at a troubled looking Tsubasa. "Are you jealous that I look up to Oikawa as a setter? Don't worry, you're still my volleyball hero!"

"Haha, only volleyball?" Tsubasa rubbed his hair and his injured left leg, _"I don't even have that anymore."_

"Hmmm." Kageyama propped a fist to his face to rest his head on. Kageyama was deep in thought for a few seconds, "And you're a good big brother!"

"Thanks for the participation award, Tobio." Tsubasa slumped his shoulder as he replied sarcastically. "Well, here's my advice for ya."

Tsubasa put his arm around Tobio Kageyama's shoulders, Kageyama felt the warm from his brother's arms and smile, Tsubasa had always managed to instill confidence in him.

"Cheer your heart out. Even those that can't play, can still support the team. And I bet that Oikawa guy knows who you are. He must be flattered to have a kouhai like you, so next time, ask him to help you. Even if he says no, he'll still feel flattered that you thought he was capable enough to help you."

Kageyama's eyes lit up, the tears that were there had vanished and all that was left was a great big smile on his face, after, Kageyama could only nod, agreeing with Tsubasa's words.

* * *

Inter High had come and after battling opponent after opponent, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had led their team to the semi-finals where they met up with their fated rivals, Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High School.

"Aw man, why do we gotta be in Shiratorizawa's bracket?" Kindaichi was wearing his volleyball uniform and a cheering headband on his forehead.

"Now we're gonna get eliminated… Is what you're implying." Kunimi shrugged his shoulder. "In times like these, you should be optimistic like Kageyama."

Kunimi had pointed to an eager, shaking, esteemed looking Kageyama. Kageyama was in awe of the gymnasium the team was playing in.

"Amaaaaaazing. It's so BWAH AND GWAH, and WOOOSHY. When we're on the team…we're also going to be playing here right?!" Kageyama's excitement caused him to pant heavily.

"Ah, stop breathing on me volleyball fanatic." Kunimi shoved Kageyama's head away, Kageyama's breath had reached Kunimi, making him very uncomfortable. "And what's with those descriptions?"

"That's genius talk Kunimi." Kindaichi explained to him, not that he understood what Kageyama meant either.

"I wonder how Oikawa's going to get us out of this one." Kageyama completely ignored his two friends.

"He's not. Every year since Oikawa's been on the team, Shiratorizawa has swept us. It's all because of their star player, the young giant, Wakatoshi Ushijima. We've never managed to get a set off him." Kunimi had been corrupted by Kindaichi's negativity and sighed after answering Kageyama.

"You never know. Maybe Ushijima is sick. Maybe he gets injured. Maybe they ALL get injured!" Kageyama nervously scratched his head but still managed a smile after saying those disturbing things.

"Man, Kageyama is scary! He's trying to singlehandedly curse Shiratorizawa." Kindaichi slowly walked away from Kageyama.

"I wouldn't wish that upon my worse enemy." Kunimi followed soon after.

"Ah, I'll be back guys. I'm heading to the washroom." Kageyama rushed off, shimmying from side to side, trying his best to hold it in.

* * *

Kageyama was dashing through the halls, spotting the washroom sign, he rushed to the entrance. The door opened and Kageyama feeling like he had bumped into a wall, fell to the ground, landing with his hands flat against the ground and positioned behind his back. There stood the young man known as the Shiratorizawa's captain and young giant donning his school's white and violet uniform, towering over Kageyama.

"Hmmm?" Ushijima looked down at Kageyama, who looked to be in a nervous wreck.

" _H-h-huge! He's definitely gotta be over 175cm! Is this the Ushijima everyone's talking about? There's no one on Kitagawa Daiichi that can match his height."_ Kageyama crawled backwards, the intimidating presence of Ushijima had him afraid. _"Maybe if I apologize, he won't squash me!"_

"You." The Ushijima pointed at Kageyama, even his voice had begun to mature and his deep voice rang through Kageyama's ears.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kageyama, the man that would become known as the 'King of the Court' had prostrated himself in a bowing motion before Ushijima. "ForgiveMeForBumpingIntoYouGoodSir!"

"That's a Kitagawa Daiichi uniform isn't it? Will I be facing you today?"

"Of course not. Come on, get up Kageyama." Iwaizumi dragged Kageyama up from his shameful behaviour.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had made their way to the restroom before the game and had come across the scene of Kageyama and Ushijima.

"Well well well, if it isn't the young giant himself." Oikawa began talking in his cocky smug tone. "Why would this brat be on the team? Didn't you watch our game tapes? He's not even on the team!"

"There's no need to watch them, we'll win anyway, like we always have." Ushijima told them bluntly, speaking it as fact.

"I'm gonna clock him one!" Iwaizumi fists began shaking, he entered a boxing stance.

"I'm gonna clock Kageyama for embarrassing us!" Oikawa began punching into his other palm. "Listen here, Ushijima, this time…we'll make you learn the meaning of defeat."

"So he's graduating this year? Phew, good thing he wont be on the team next year." Kageyama let out a sigh of relief.

"SHUT UP KAGEYAMA, WE'LL BEAT HIM TODAY." Kitagawa's captain and vice-captain barked at their kouhai. "

"Hoooo? So I'm going to face this scaredy cat next year? I look forward to it." Kenjiro Shirabu, a reserve second year setter tried to hide his laughter.

"Great, now our reputation looks worse, go back to where everyone else is." Oikawa shooed Kageyama away.

Kageyama didn't argue even when he still needed to use the restroom. He knew that his attitude had made his team and his school name look bad and made his way back to the cheering section.

" _I can't let myself be afraid of taller opponents. Tsubasa was never scared of opponents taller than him!"_ Kageyama slapped his cheeks hard, _"The next time I personally face Ushijima, I'll make sure to win!"_

* * *

"Yo Kageyama, welcome back!" Kindaichi greeted his friend who looked they were in pain. "You okay? You look constipated."

"It's my determined face! I made a vow to myself!" Kageyama jokingly punched Kindaichi's arm.

"A vow?" Kunimi asked his friend's friend, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"When we meet Ushijima, we'll beat him, together, as a team." Kageyama smiled at Kindaichi and Kunimi. "Okay?"

"I don't think we'll make the team before the spring tournament, so that would mean in our first year of high school." Kindaichi spoke realistically.

"Then, we'll go to the same high school and take him down then." Kageyama kept encouraging his friends and put his hand out, "Here, we'll vow together."

Kunimi lazily turned his head to Kindaichi not wanting to join in Kageyama's gesture. Vows, bonds and pacts weren't his thing, they were corny representations of friendship, and he still hadn't fully thought himself as Kageyama's friend. Kindaichi forced Kunimi's hand on top Kageyama's and then joined in himself.

"Alright, now can we get back to cheering? The game's starting!" Kindaichi reminded them as they all whipped their hands away from each other.

Kitagawa Daiichi's team had come onto the court and engaged in their warmups. Their team's band and club members were cheering their hearts out for the team, their short but simple cheer echoed throughout the gymnasium and their banner of 'Victory' written in calligraphy hung over the rafters.

"We, we, we are Kitagawa DaiiCHI! We, we, we are Kitagawa DaiiCHI! We, we, we are Kitagawa DaiiCHI! We, we, we are Kitagawa DaiiCHI!"

The players from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High and Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High lined up to meet and bowed to each other, the referee blew the whistled which signals the commencement of the game.

"Let's have a good game!"

* * *

Ushijima spiked the ball through 2 blockers, and shooting its way to the ground between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they both went after the ball. They both stretched their arms as far as they could to receive it together but the speed of the ball was too quick and once it made impact with the ground, it bounced into the stands.

" _H-h-he doesn't even think we're a challenge!"_ Iwaizumi bit his lip hard enough that it began to lightly bleed.

" _Why…why can't we beat him!?"_ Oikawa thought to himself as tears began to form in his eyes but he wiped them away before anyone noticed.

The referee blew his whistle 3 times, signaling the end of the game between Kitagawa Daiichi and Shiratorizawa, between Oikawa and Ushijima.

" _Oikawa is an amazing, he can make me a better setter. But he alone is not enough to beat Ushijima. A setter is only as good as his team. And this team…is no good. I have to be a setter that makes my teammates better. I'll have them learn to hit the tosses they think they can't hit so that we can get over the blockers"_

Kindaichi and Kunimi couldn't stand to look at the court where their team had lost. A loss to their team was a loss to them as a school and the senpais they supported through the entire tournament. Everyone had come to the realization that their journey through the tournament had come to a halt and that the next time they would stand on this court was the Spring Tournament. But for now, in this moment, the team had to accept, that they had been eliminated.

2:0 / 25-18, 25-20 Winner: Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter** **3 - Kitagawa Daiichi's Best Setter**


	3. Kitagawa Daiichi's Day Off

**AN:** _This chapter is not the one that the title previewed it would be. I figured that the prologue can't be ALL volleyball and this was probably a better time than others. Plus it was fun writing this chapter, though a bit short._

 _The next chapter will be about their 'best setter.' Enjoy!_

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were alone in their school gym, replaying the match against Shiratorizawa inside their heads over and over again. After coming face to face with the overwhelming strength of Ushijima and Shiratorizawa the two teammates immediately went to go practice, burning with a desire to beat their rival. But it was pointless, the match had just happened and they were embarrassed, being unable to win one set would do that to a team.

Oikawa whipped the volleyball that he was practicing with towards the gym floor, "Why…why can't we still win? Every single year, it's always Shiratorizawa!

"We can't even get one set. We're nowhere close to beating Shiratorizawa." Iwaizumi was shaking his fists in frustration. "I can't forget. I won't forget…the faces of those that cheered and supported us. They looked just as devastated as we were."

The ball that Oikawa threw rolled back to his legs and he kicked it against the wall, "Next time, at the spring tournament, we will beat Shiratorizawa. I don't want to let down my teammates. I don't want to let down those that believe in me."

Iwaizumi playfully punched Oikawa in the shoulder, "Oh?"

"W-what is it Iwa-chan?"

"Does that include your cute little kouhai, Kageyama?"

Oikawa pouted as soon as he heard the name, "Pft. As if. I just don't want him to look down on me because we couldn't even get a set of Shiratorizawa. Little brat talking big even though he's never gonna have to face that Ushijima."

"He hasn't said any of that yet…"

* * *

The school bell rung, signaling the end of the day where students would head home or stay at school with their respective clubs. Kageyama began packing his bag until he was stop by Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Kageyama…" Kindaichi paused, "Where are you going after school?"

"Hmm?" Kageyama looked at the two friends like it was obvious, "To the volleyball club."

"Told you." Kunimi calmly bragged.

"Listen Kageyama." Kindaichi put a hand on his shoulder. "The team suffered a bad lost yesterday. I think it's best if we leave them alone for a bit. Give them time to collect their thoughts."

"I would think avoiding them after losing is more of an insult. Like we're too ashamed of what happened that we don't even want to see them."

"He has a point Kindaichi."

"Besides, if they're down in the dumps, this is the best time to take advantage of them and get a spot on the team." Kageyama's fist pumped with both his arms and his eyes sparkled.

"Never mind, the kid is ruthless." Kunimi face palmed and shook his head.

"You don't care about how they feel at all, do you?" Kindaichi nervously laughed.

"I do. A kouhai's job is to support up their senpai and the best way to do that right now is to make them regain their confidence. Asking them for volleyball help, means we still see them as reliable volleyball players."

"I don't entirely understand but you make a valid point Kageyama." Kindaichi felt proud of his socially awkward friend. _"He usually can't understand people. Well, I guess when it comes to volleyball, he can understand anything."_

"This is my chance to make Captain feel useful and finally get him to teach me how to do a serve toss."

"Scum." Kunimi and Kindaichi hopes of seeing Kageyama in a new light were immediately shut down.

"Com'on." Kindaichi allowed Kageyama to pack his bag and then dragged by the collar of his shirt, "Forget the volleyball club today. We're hanging out today."

* * *

The trio roamed the streets of the Miyagi prefecture. Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi were walking side by side. Kindaichi was in the middle as he was the common friend between Kageyama and Kunimi. Kindaichi had his hands behind his head and led the way, Kunimi crossed his arms and looked off to the side of the street, catching a view of houses and shops they walked by and Kageyama looked straight ahead with no idea what they were doing.

"We're here." Kindaichi stopped his friends in their tracks.

They stopped and looked at the store sign, 'Shimada Mart'.

"A convenience store? You brought me all the way out here to go to a family run convenience store?" Kageyama didn't seem impressed.

"Sometimes friends hang out and do pointless things together. You never know when you're going to bond." Kindaichi grinned goofily, "I heard good things about this place but I've never been here myself."

"Good things? It's just a convenience store. They're all the same." Kageyama was still questioning Kindaichi's decision.

Kunimi leaned towards Kindaichi's ear, he kept his voice to a whisper, "This is Kageyama we're talking about. Maybe he doesn't want to be close friends with us."

"Don't worry ridiculous, everyone wants friends. He just doesn't know how to converse." Kindaichi whispered back to Kunimi and then raise his voice to a normal level, "Alright, let's head in."

"Hi there, welcome to Shimada Mart."

The three friends were greeted by the short, black haired, clerk that wore rectangular, red framed glasses.

"Hi." They all acknowledged and greeted him back.

The store contained another group of junior high students that were a lot shorter than the ones from Kitagawa Daiichi. A look at their uniform would tell anyone that they were from Yukigaoka Junior High.

"Yukigaoka?" Kunimi read the words on their uniforms.

"Yeah, they're another junior high near us. They don't have a volleyball team, so it's whatever." Kindaichi answered.

"Huh, that must be why I've never of them." Kageyama examined the snacks in the aisle. He came across a mango flavoured yogurt bar. "Nice. I'll take this one."

Kunimi scanned the aisle, picking up a salted caramel chocolate bar and Kindaichi chose a bag of corn chips then brought their items to the counter to be checked out, waiting behind the Yukigaoka students.

"That guy behind us has a turnip head doesn't he? Why is he buying corn chips? They should make turnip chips just for him." The short orange haired student whispered to his other friends.

His friends began to laugh as they kept darting their eyes back and forth, occasionally staring at Kindaichi.

"Hinata, shhhhhhh." His friend tried to calm down the orange-haired boy named Hinata. "He might hear you."

Kindaichi's eyes were twitching, "I can already hear you dammit!"

"Uh oh!" Hinata dashed away with his friends after making his purchase and then waved at the Kitagawa Daiichi trio, "Haha, sorry. Bye Turnip Head!"

The bell rang as the Yukigaoka students left the store.

"Damn brats!" Kindaichi tried to run off while still holding his corn chips, "Get back here!"

"Hey hey!" The Shimada Mart clerked left his station to grab onto Kindaichi. "You didn't pay yet; you can't leave here holding that!"

Kindaichi looked at his hand which was holding onto the corn chip bag, "S-sorry. I got caught up." He apologized and proceeded to pay for his snack.

"I don't think we can go here anymore. The clerk doesn't seem to like you Kindaichi." Kunimi's voice was only audible between the Kitagawa Daiichi students.

"Grhhhh." Kindaichi mumbled and then he pouted, thinking back on what the Yukigaoka students said. "You guys…I don't have a turnip head do I?"

Kunimi and Kageyama looked at each other and were on the same page for once, having the right to remain silent.

"Guys?!" Kindaichi sadly took their silence as a 'yes'.

A normal one off encounter at first glance. Neither party knew they would meet again. Neither party had any idea that 2 years later, they'd come face to face at a volleyball tournament and end up battling each other in the first round.


End file.
